


The Inbox

by orphan_account



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Martin
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte's science fair project takes her on a surprise trip to New York City, where Stacey is a student at NYU. The two discuss the upcoming trip and other big changes via email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inbox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatBecomesOfYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/gifts).



From: [char.joh@stoneymail.com (Charlotte Johanssen)](char.joh)

Subject: HI STACEY!!!

To: [NYCGirl@mcgill.com (Stacey McGill)](NYCGirl)

Date: Tuesday, December 08

Time: 06:55:21

Hi Stacey!

Well, I won first prize for my science experiment, and guess what? I was invited to the regional competition – at NYU! Where you are! How cool is that! I'll be in NY the 10th through the 12th. Will you be able to come see me?

Mom says hi. I miss you! See you soon (hopefully!)

Love,  
Charlotte Johanssen  


* * *

  
From: [NYCGirl@mcgill.com (Stacey McGill)](NYCGirl)

Subject: RE: HI STACEY!!!

To: [char.joh@stoneymail.com (Charlotte Johanssen)](char.joh)

Date: Tuesday, December 08

Time: 10:44:01

Hi Char!

That's so cool about the science experiment, congrats! What was it about, anyway? Of course I'll come see you while you're here. I only have one class on Fridays, so I'll talk to my prof and see if it's okay if I miss that day. What time is the actual science competition, and where will it be? Will your mom be with you? Let me know the details and we'll figure something out.

It seems like only yesterday I was reading you _A Cricket in Times Square_. And now look at you, all grown up and in high school! Are you thinking about colleges yet? (Maybe you could come to NYU!)

Lots of luv,  
Stacey  


* * *

  
From: [char.joh@stoneymail.com (Charlotte Johanssen)](char.joh)

Subject: RE: RE: HI STACEY!!!

To: [NYCGirl@mcgill.com (Stacey McGill)](NYCGirl)

Date: Tuesday, December 08

Time: 16:12:44

Hi Stacey!

We will get there on Thursday night. The competition is Friday from 8 AM to 5 PM, and then I have the rest of the night free. We leave pretty early Saturday morning. Mom was originally going to come with me, but she got roped into something at the hospital, so I'm actually going by myself. Well, with a group of other students and the teacher. But that's pretty much by myself. Mom said she'd totally sign a permission form for you to take me out to dinner by ourselves, and Ms. Franklin (my science teacher) said that would be fine as long as you check in with her.

Oh, the experiment is about waste-water treatment. It's not interesting, you don't really want to hear about it.

Guess what? I saw Claudia yesterday on my way home from school. Do you still talk to her? She was home on break from school in Chicago. She told me to say hi and that she misses you, and wishes she could go to NY with me.

I have been thinking a lot about college. I took the SATs over the summer and I guess I did well, because I've had everyone from Stoneybrook U to MIT sending me stuff. I'm actually thinking of a smaller college, like Bryn Mawr, someplace different from the old Stoneybrook/New York scene. No offense! I just want to see something different and get away from the place I grew up. I'm also kind of thinking of taking a year off and volunteering somewhere, too. It's scary, but I think it would be good for me. This is the time in my life that I'm supposed to try new things, right?

What are you studying at NYU, anyway? Are you close to graduating? What are you going to do after you graduate? Sorry for all the questions, I'm just curious!

Write back soon!

Love,  
Charlotte

PS: Do you think maybe we could actually see Times Square while I'm there?  


* * *

  
From: [kishic2@saic.edu (Claudia Kishi)](Claudia Kishi)

Subject: hay stacy

To: [NYCGirl@mcgill.com (Stacey McGill)](NYCGirl)

Date: Tuesday, December 08

Time: 11:01:16

Deer Stacy,

Hi! Who are you! guess what. I'm am in Stonybrook. Right now. It is sooooooo boring here. I cant wait to get back to Chichago. Art schol has been so fun.

Guess who I saw? Charlot Johansen. She sad she was going to see u in NYC. lucky girl I wish i could go to but mom is bean a biotch and say's I have to stay hear bc Janine is leeving for Burkly (sp?) in CA soon, we need to be a famly, blah blah blah. All hale teh future Dr. Kishi, oh hay Claud wat are you working on theese days, oh yr studying under Michiko Itatani, whatev hay Dr. Kishi blah blah partical physiks. How cares. But I have to stay hear.

Write back when u can!

Love,  
Claud  


* * *

  
From: [NYCGirl@mcgill.com (Stacey McGill)](NYCGirl)

Subject: RE: RE: RE: HI STACEY!!!

To: [char.joh@stoneymail.com (Charlotte Johanssen)](char.joh)

Date: Tuesday, December 08

Time: 8:19:55

Hey Char,

I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I will absolutely be able to take you out to dinner on Friday night, and yes, I know some good places around Times Square, so let's go there! The bad news is that my prof says no way on missing class. I study finance and they're pretty strict about us being here – the school of business is literally called the Stern school of business, no kidding! But it's a great program and when I'm done, I'll probably get my MBA, and then go into business. You build great contacts at a school like this.

It's funny you mention Claudia, because I just got an email from her. I'll have to write her back.

I can't believe you're getting ready for college. In my mind, you're always going to be 8 or 9! I've never been to Bryn Mawr and don't know much about it. I'm sure whatever choice you make though is going to be the best one for you. Do you remember Dawn? She took a year off and cleaned up beaches in Mexico. She's at UC Santa Cruz now, working on environmental science or something. I read on her Facebook that it was a great learning experience (do you use Facebook?) So sometimes taking a year off can be a very good thing.

Where will you be staying at? How about I meet you in the lobby of your hotel on Friday at 7:00, and we'll take it from there? I'm so excited to see you!

Luv,  
Stace  


* * *

  
From: [char.joh@stoneymail.com (Charlotte Johanssen)](char.joh)

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: HI STACEY!!!

To: [NYCGirl@mcgill.com (Stacey McGill)](NYCGirl)

Date: Wednesday, December 09

Time: 06:59:26

Hi Stacey!

OK, I have to make this fast, because I'm going to be pretty busy getting ahead in all my classes today and tomorrow. We'll be at the Best Western Seaport at Peck Slip on Front Street. I have no idea what a Peck Slip is, but that's the address. I forwarded the info to you so you can find it. I turned in my permission slip to Ms. Franklin, so we're set for 7:00 PM Friday night. What should I wear?

All right, I need to finish putting the last minute touches on my poster presentation. I'll see you Friday!

Char

PS: No I don't have a Facebook.  


* * *

  
From: [NYCGirl@mcgill.com (Stacey McGill)](NYCGirl)

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: HI STACEY!!!

To: [char.joh@stoneymail.com (Charlotte Johanssen)](char.joh)

Date: Wednesday, December 09

Time: 15:44:57

Hey Char,

Good luck with your presentation! I wish I could be there, even if you are just talking about … whatever it was you're talking about. LOL!

The "New York dress code" is just to wear black, and look sleek. Think "sophisticated!" If you don't know what I mean, try Googling it.

I'm thinking of you! Have a safe trip, and I'll see you Friday!

Luv,  
Stace  


* * *

  
From: [kishic2@saic.edu (Claudia Kishi)](Claudia Kishi)

Subject: stacy hay there

To: [NYCGirl@mcgill.com (Stacey McGill)](NYCGirl)

Date: Friday, December 11

Time: 13:54:11

hay Stacy if u read this say hi to Charlot for me. Did u get my othar email. Write bakc.

Love Caludia.  


* * *

  
From: [char.joh@stoneymail.com (Charlotte Johanssen)](char.joh)

Subject: Thank you!!!

To: [NYCGirl@mcgill.com (Stacey McGill)](NYCGirl)

Date: Monday, December 14

Time: 06:51:55

Hi Stacey!

I want to thank you so much for taking me out on Friday night. I had a great time hanging out with you. Seeing Times Square for real wasn't at all like I imagined it when I was little and you were reading to me, but it was still fantastic. Seeing it with you made a childhood dream come true.

So, I wanted to you to be the first I told my news to. I'm not going to college next year. I'm going to delay my admission to Bryn Mawr, and spend a year volunteering with Habitat for Humanity. Did you know they have an international volunteer program? One way or another, I'm going to see the world and get out of Stoneybrook. I haven't told my parents yet, but I have a feeling my dad will be pretty proud, and probably my mom too.

Having someone to talk to about college and everything really helped. Thank you so much, Stacey. I'll send you postcards from wherever I end up!

Love,  
Char  


* * *

  
From: [NYCGirl@mcgill.com (Stacey McGill)](NYCGirl)

Subject: RE: Thank you!!!

To: [char.joh@stoneymail.com (Charlotte Johanssen)](char.joh)

Date: Monday, December 14

Time: 16:01:13

Hey Char!

Big news! Write back to me when you tell your parents. I'm sure they'll take it well. They raised you to be mature and responsible, and from what I saw of you on Friday night, that's exactly what you are, so I know you're going to be fine.

Times Square was something else, huh? I can't believe how grown up you are! And I have to say, I don't think I was the only one who noticed how grown up you are, if you know what I mean. Those college boys couldn't take their eyes off you. Wow!

I loved having you around on Friday, and I hope I can see you again before you graduate and leave us all behind!

Luv ya!  
Stace  


* * *

  
From: [char.joh@stoneymail.com (Charlotte Johanssen)](char.joh)

Subject: RE: RE: Thank you!!!

To: [NYCGirl@mcgill.com (Stacey McGill)](NYCGirl)

Date: Tuesday, December 15

Time: 06:53:01

Hi Stacey!

Guess what! You were right! I told my parents about my plans and they were excited for me! Dad was especially excited. He and mom have a bet going now whether I go into medicine or engineering. The winner gets $20. I'm going to fool them both and go into finance, like you.

"Luv" ya Stacey! Come visit Stoneybrook sometime soon!

Love,  
Char  


* * *

  
From: [kishic2@saic.edu (Claudia Kishi)](Claudia Kishi)

Subject: stacy where are u

To: [NYCGirl@mcgill.com (Stacey McGill)](NYCGirl)

Date: Thursday, December 17

Time: 12:31:13

Deer stacy,

I tried sending you a massage on Facebook. How was yr diner with Charlot last Friday? And why havent you ansered my emails?

I'm am still here. In Stonybrook. Board.

Love  
Clauda

 

The end.


End file.
